


A Storm raging

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Jim finds the Reader crying at the beach and comforts them.





	A Storm raging

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by the song Castaway by Paddy and the Rats.

You were standing at the beach, your eyes burning from the blazing wind and the tears running down your face as you were staring at the sun slowly sinking down to kiss the horizon goodnight. **  
**

A voice softly calling your name broke you out of your reverie, but you knew who it belonged to, so you didn’t bother to wipe your face clean and try to stop the still dropping tears.

It was Jim, who slowly stepped behind you, his hand gently clasping your shoulder, and you could feel his warmth seeping through your shirt where he was touching you, goosebumps rising up your arms as you suddenly realized how cold it had become due to the stormy weather.

“Y/N? Are you ok?”

Though it was nearly lost in the icy wind, you still could hear your boyfriend’s voice full of worries.

Your lips curled into a soft, bittersweet smile and finally you turned around, to look at him, only to find concerned blue eyes fixated on you.

“No, not really.”

He rose his right hand to thumb the wetness under your eyes away.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

You took a deep breath, not really knowing how to answer, but you decided to try at least.

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know, I just feel so lost. I feel like I’m at a point in my life, where I have to make a decision how to move forward, and I fear that I have to leave a part of me behind, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that. And I feel it like a storm raging inside me, trying to shatter my soul and break my heart. So I went here to feel the real storm and tried to get those emotions out of me.”

His face turned soft, but there was no pity, only sympathy, and again you were reminded why you loved him so much.

“How can I help you?”

A loud sob escaped your lips, and you were tempted to muffle it down, but instead you just let it free, as you didn’t need to feel ashamed for your feelings in front of Jim.

“Just hold me, please.”

He opened his arms and as you stepped immediately forwards, you were suddenly engulfed by the soothing warmth of his body hugging you tightly and trying to comfort you. Your damp cheek pressed against his neck, as he was shielding you from the world.

You closed your eyes to shut out everything but him, and finally you felt peace slowly starting to fill your heart.


End file.
